


Leaning

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A quick peek into a regular day for the Boss and her second in command during the cold season.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Rowvember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 14





	Leaning

Winter in Stilwater is something beautiful.  
Everything is covered in glistening white snow, not many people are out on the streets trying to shank you, sell you shit or just calling you a 'menace to society'.  
Every house throughout the suburbs is beautifully decorated with pretty lights that could give anyone sensory overload, little ornaments hanging from shrubs and garlands on each window and doorframe.  
Classical Christmas music was playing in the Rounds Square Shopping Mall to get shoppers into spending mood for the upcoming holidays.  
The frozen pond in Frat Row was used for ice skating by the local students, which also made it more difficult for the cops to look for any potential bodies submerged in the lake.  
Due to the various food stands in the open places within the downtown area, the city center smelled less like smog and more like gingerbread cookies with a slight hint of air pollution, while the homeless problem solved itself thanks to the low temperatures killing off most of the bums lingering under bridges and sleeping on sidewalks.

Winter in Stilwater is...."fucking bullshit!" Velvet, leader of the Third Street Saints exclaimed as she was racing her cosmic blue Nelson through busy downtown streets.  
"Well maybe you should drive like a normal person for once in your life," Johnny Gat, her second in command, calmly suggested from the passenger seat. Most people would be scared for their life riding along with the Boss, especially during this time of the year, Johnny was used to it however and trusted she wouldn't wrap the car around a tree and kill them both in a fiery ball of death.  
"Drifting around corners is such a pain on icey roads, can't they clean that shit up?" she ranted anrgily as she swerved around a corner, almost hitting a woman carrying shopping bags across the street.  
"They were, but you shot at the salt truck for blocking the road," Johnny explained to which she only replied with a short "Whatever..." under her breath.  
"This is what I hate about this world," she kept going, not taking her eyes off the road, "during summer the temperatures are tolerable but the rest of the year it's just fucking freezing." she continued.  
"30°F isn't even that cold, you're just being a bitch who shivers at anything below 68", he teased her knowing full well why she wasn't used to these low temperatures.  
"Fuck you, where I'm from it's never colder than 100. I can't wait for you to go to hell and sweat your balls off!" she countered.  
Johnny knew she didn't mean it, the Boss just tends to get very pissy when she's cold, once Vivi's warm and comfortable she's tame - well relatively.

After a few more minutes of speeding through the heart of the city and half a dozen of near death experiences later they finally reached their destination.  
As they arrived at Ben King's former penthouse, which they turned into their private place after every single employee of the Ruchamkin Denebola Corporation mysteriously vanished without a trace, Velvet rushed inside the warm building with Gat casually following her.  
Inside the elevator to the penthouse she was rubbing her hands together in a futile attempt to keep them warm, she couldn't wait to get out of her clothes and hop under a scalding hot shower.  
She disliked wearing thick clothing that covered nearly every part of her body but she had no other choice during the cold seasons, yet another reason to hate winter.

When the Boss was done showering and drying her long red hair she put on some black leggins and matching turtleneck, along with a pair of dark red, knee-high wool socks.  
Velvet was tired and needed rest, the cold always exhausts her body from trying to stay warm. Johnny likes to poke fun at her for sleeping almost 16 hours a day during the winter and refers to it as 'hibernation lite'.  
He was already sat on the large sofa in front of the TV with a large blanket and two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table as Vivi walked into the living area, quickly sliding under his lifted arm and resting her head on his chest before he pulled the covers over her.  
"You know, I don't mind the cold," he said brushing some loose locks out of her face "you're way cuddlier when it's freezing and you need someone to keep you warm."  
She just let out a soft moan in response.

This is how they spend most of their evenings during this season when there are no rival gangs to dismantle or a big corporation to topple, leaning on each other on the couch while watching old Bobby and Amber episodes for the 100th time.  
No matter how stressful a day was and how many bullets she had to dodge, once she's leaning against her human radiator in the evening, she can forget all about that.


End file.
